Orthopaedic implants used to replace a portion of the human anatomy can be formed in a variety of known materials using a variety of known manufacturing methods. For example, the implant may be machined from a block of titanium or may be forged from a cobalt chromium alloy. Implants may also be formed from an investment casting process wherein a positive mold is formed from wax and then coated with a ceramic shell investment to form a negative mold. After the wax is coated and the ceramic shell is hardened, the wax is melted out leaving the negative mold which is subsequently filled with molten metal. It is desirable in some implants to provide a porous outer surface for mechanical interlock with a bone cement or to provide an area for bone to grow into and thereby fix the implant to the bone. Typically, such porous surfaces take the form of a layer of small metal beads or a layer of metal mesh as are well known in the industry. The porous metal surface layer is typically metallurgically bonded to the implant body by diffusion bonding or sintering. Sintering is a joining process during which the melting point of at least one of the materials to be joined is slightly exceeded allowing formation of fluid metal which flows between the pieces to be joined effecting a physical metallic bond. Diffusion bonding is a similar process, but does not require a temperature in excess of any of the melting points of any of the materials to be joined. Pressure applied to compress the interface to be joined at a temperature generally slightly below melting is used to effect a physical bond due solely to solid state diffusion. Diffusion bonding a porous layer to an implant body can be a difficult manufacturing step especially when the implant surface is rounded or otherwise not flat. The procedure requires multiple diffusion bonding cycles each of which requires a strict compliance to temperature and pressure process parameters in order to ensure the porous layer is adequately bonded to the implant. Therefore, the diffusion bonding process consumes a great deal of the manufacturer's resources in the form of man hours and capital expenditures required.